


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 29, Domestic Fluff

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: Hikaru Sulu wakes up in the morning to an unusual smell. Although the scent wakes him up faster than usual, it's not his nose but his tired feet and open arms that lead him to the source.





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 29, Domestic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/150349069303/day-29-of-benkaru-domestic-fluff)

There was something different about the air. Something warm, something rich, had twisted its way into the light freshness that circled around Hikaru in the early morning hours. The unusual scent woke him faster than his flowers and plants ever dared. It also sank into his stomach, causing it to rap against his skin and rattle his ribs.

Food. It was food.

Hikaru pried himself from the bed and took tired, thudding steps to the kitchen. Ben was there. He could see the silhouette of the man working over the oven, where light steam billows sizzles and hisses echoed beneath his slow moving fingers. Without pause, Hikaru walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Ben seemed to jump against his touch. But Hikaru rested his head against Ben’s shoulder and pressed himself closer to Ben’s natural warmth. His eyes fell closed though his mind and body where ready to wake.

“I expected you to stay in bed,” Ben said.

“The smell was too good for that,” Hikaru said. He could feel the single chuckle through Ben’s torso.

“Next time I’ll make something less appealing.”

“Not possible.”

“Clearly you haven’t tried my waffles.”

Hikaru wanted to laugh. All he could manage, though, was a soft sigh as he leaned fully against Ben’s back. His fingers rubbed against the fabric of Ben’s tee shirt. His body began to demand things – a bathroom break, coffee, the food on the stove – but Hikaru didn’t dare let go. Not when his mind was hovering in such simple bliss.

“If you think this is great now, just wait until we live together,” Ben said, “It can be like this every morning.”

“It won’t be special if it’s every morning,” Hikaru said. His eyes fluttered open, though the white tile floor was all he stared at.

“You would deny me more mornings like this so this one moment can be special?” Ben asked. Hikaru lifted his head and looked at the side of Ben’s face, at the stubble that was already beginning to grow despite yesterday’s shave, and at the smile that pulled on the corner of Ben’s lips. “That seems rather selfish of you, sunlight.”

“Maybe it is,” Hikaru said, “But I think we could find other ways to spend the mornings that are just as special.”

Ben’s head tilted back. Their eyes met. Hikaru stared at them for a moment, at the hues that shone like jewels under the bulbs hanging above them. A smile touched the corner of them, crinkling the skin.

“As long as I’m with you, any morning will be special,” Ben said. Hikaru eased onto the tips of his toes and kissed Ben on the corner of the mouth.


End file.
